Red and Yellow Look good together
by wellwisher123
Summary: Sequel to " Dancing in the rain ".Jayden and Emily's first date . Hope You guys like it ...Oneshot . Read and review :D..


**Sequel to " Dancing in the rain " Jayden and Emily's first date. Hope you guys like it ... **

Emily looked at the clock , it was nearly 1 . They were supposed to leave at was excited . A date with Jayden , she always had a crush on the red ranger . Mia was helping her pick outfits .

" How about this one ? " Mia asked as she emerged with a with a lose shoulderless top for Emily .

" Awesome ! " was Emily's reply as she went inside to change .

Whereas Jayden was getting advice from the guys ...

" Chill ..Dude I am sure Emily and you would have loads of fun !" Mike assured Jayden who was nervously pacing .

' I don't know ..what if she doesn't like the arrangement ..I didn't even think about asking her about this place " Jayden retorted

" Calm down Jayden ..I am sure she would love whatever you have planned . " Kevin said

" Yeah dude! Didn't we have this discussion last night " Antonio told the guys as he pulled Jayden by his hand and pushed him out the then Emily came . As soon as Jayden saw her his breath stop . _She is so beautiful . _Emily was wearing a yellow shoulderless top with a grey scarf wrapped around her neck with black jeans and brown knee length boots . " You look beautiful " Jayden whispered to Emily as he held her hand .

Emily blushed but managed to retort back " You look handsome as well " Jayden was wearing a unbuttoned red shirt with a white vest underneath it .Along with black jeans and red sneakers .

Both of them made their way outside towards Jayden's car . (Yeah , in my story jayden owns a car )

Jayden gracefully opened the door for Emily to get it in . _What a gentlemen ._

" So where are we going ? " Emily asked .

" You remember you told me about how you used to love break things " Jayden asked . Emily nodded.

" Well then this is the place you might like " Jayden said ...as he stopped in front of a garage .

_Garage ? _Emily thought .

_I hope she likes it . _Jayden prayed .

They went inside and reached its backyard . " Come on ..Emy let's wear our gear " Jayden said as he pointed towards the vest and the helmet kept .

" What did you call me ?" Emily asked

" Emy ...you didn't like .." Jayden started embarrassed.

" No ..No I love it " Emily said cheerfully . " So what are we about to do ?" Emily asked as a crew member of the garage helped her wearing the vest and stuff.

Being a country girl , she wasn't familiar with these things . " Hmmm...Let's see " Jayden said with a wink . He had already gotten ready.

Emily laughed and went with him . .

Both stopped in front of a army tank . " Army tank ..Jay what will ..?" But Emily was cut off as Jayden puled her towards him ..and they were sitting inside the army tank . " Here put these on .." said Jayden as he offered Emily a pair of glasses .

" Okay ..." Emily was really confused .

Suddenly the army tank started moving and Emily fell on Jayden ." Easy there ..." Jayden said as Emily blushed .

" Come on ...Now let's break something " " Huh ?" Emily asked

Now they were able to all the vehicle from inside the army tank . " whoa ...are we gonna crush them ?" Emily asked happy all of a sudden .

" Yeah !" Jayden said happy that his plan worked .

" awesome !" Emily said as she tried to hug Jayden but was strapped down to her seat.

Both of them started the army tank and crushed the first car . Emily giggled happily as she clapped her hands . They did this with at least 5 car and then finally came out both standing on the roof on the army tank . Emily seeing the car in a bad state nodded towards Jayden and gave him a hi fi .

Both of them were laughing hard . Suddenly Emily went to the edge of the army tank and let out a scream " AHHHHH !" waving her hands happily . Jayden did the same . _My goodness ..I love hanging out with her . _Both came down laughing , cheering and went inside their car .

"That was so cool ! " said Emily with a smile .

" I am glad you liked it !" Jayden said

'So what next ..?" asked Emily .

' ah...you hungry ?" Jayden asked .

As if on cue sounds erupted from Emily's immediately kept her hand over stomach and smiled sheepishly . " I guess I am .."

" Okay " Jayden said as he drove off .

On the way, they bought milkshake for Emily as she was quite thirsty .

" so ...what all do you do in your spare time , Jay ? " Emily asked

' I guess ..training (Emily snorted at this playfully as Jayden shot her a glare )...Driving ...reading " _Watching you . _He added mentally

" You know I always people to tell me things when I do something wrong ...Guess that is how I can be a good ranger and compete with you guys " Emily said as blew bubbles in her milkshake .

" Hey ...You are a great ranger ! Without you we would have been a training , boredom struck team , Emy .Never forget that " Emily heart fluttered when he said her Emy .

Emily grinned . Jayden stopped the car in front of a cliff .

" A cliff ...what are we doing here , Jay ?" Emily asked .

" Having Lunch !" Said Jayden as opened the mat and placed the basket he had just taken out from the car .

"Jay come here "said Emily as he went towards her .

The view before them was breathtaking . They could see the sunset and the whole city from up there .

" Beautiful ..isn't it ?" Emily asked

" Very ." Jayden agreed but he was looking at Emily rather than the view .

Emily turned towards him instantly realising that he was looking towards her and blushed.

" come on ...I'll show you something " said emily as she opened her arms and let out a scream " AHHHHHH!" " come on ...try this forget all your worries .

Jayden opened his arms as well , breathing in the soft air ._Forget all your worries ._He repeated in his head .

" Titanic pose " Screamed Emily as she stood in front of Jayden . Jayden chuckled and wrapped his arms around her . They stood like this for 2 minutes and then finally released each other .

" come on ..let's have some food "

" yeah !" said emily as both sat down .

They watched the sunset together . Hand in Hand . Soon it was night and both were lying on the mat , counting the stars .

" You know my dad says that when people die ..they get converted into stars " Emily said

" You believe that ?" Jayden .

" You think my mom and dad will be up there as well " Jayden asked , now facing Emily .

" Of course " said Emily pointing towards the brightest star," They watch you and our proud of you " said Emily .

" Thanks Emy " said Jayden as he squeezed her hand . Both of them sat there for an hour or so .As they both got up Emily hugged Jayden and whispered " Thanks ...for the best day ever "

" Your welcome " whispered Jayden as he hugged her back .She reached on her tippy toes and lightly pecked him on the lips ." come on ..let's go " Jayden said as he held Emily's hand .

Both of them sat in the car and started for the shiba mansion .,On the way Emily fell asleep .

As they reached the mansion , Jayden picked up Emily in bridal style and reached her bedroom . Mia who was already asleep , woke up but Jayden shushed her and she fell back to sleep .

He placed her on the bed ..took out her boots . He stared at her for a minute , removing the starnds on her face with his hand .

He kissed her forehead and whispered " Goodnight Em ' and left the room .

**Thank you for reading ...! Please review !**


End file.
